Don't Stop Believing: A Clique Story
by craziiikat
Summary: Pretty much a one shot, there's only one chapter. It's intense, and it's mini paragraphs about the journey that Massie and Derrick took to get to that big day - I think you know what big day I'm talking about. I poured my heart into this - R


**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**This is cute, I liked it.**

**Plus - I listened to Don't Step Believing about 15 times**

**Just to finish this all, it was intense.**

**Not sure if this is a one shot, but it's one chapter -**

**So, first one shot I guess.**

**Warning : Minor Spelling Mistakes - Not sure**

**: ) **

**-**

**Read and Review**

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

She grasped the object in front of her.

She dialed, making sure not to miss a number.

The smell of perfume entered her nostrils, it was old and cheap.

Like the feeling in her heart, except the pain in her heart was stronger.

The bright lights burned her amber eyes, she reached the yellow phone to her ear.

If she was going to finally settle the scores, she had to do this right.

She needed a break from all this, all this drama.

The wind pounded on her face, and the wetness of her eyes faded.

"Hello," She greeted, trying to hide the sound of her tears pouring.

"I need to settle this between us," She offered, "Meet me tomorrow, ten in the morning, at the park,"

"I can't stop thinking of you until you know, you know the truth," She whispered.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

He lay on his coach, the television buzzing with excitment.

He jumped up, slid on his beat up sneakers.

And left his home, doing the only thing he knew he could do without hurting someone.

He kicked around the ball, making sure it hit the net hard.

He couldn't stop, he needed to feel that thrill run through him.

He needed to feel that feeling, that feeling of accomplishment.

"Derrick, phone," He heard his mother call.

He ran in the house, and grabbed the black house phone, putting it to his ear.

A girl's voice arose, and she barely spoke properly without letting out a whimper.

"Massie," He tried, beckoning his mom to let him have privacy.

"I need to settle this between us," She said.

"Massie, no," He cried, "It's ok, I forgive you,"

"Meet me tomorrow, ten in the morning, at the park," She ignored him, and spoke.

"You don't have to say anything, I -" He said, but she cut him off.

"I can't stop thinking of you until you know, you the truth," She whispered, and the line went dead.

He kicked the broom in front of him, "Damn," He snapped.

There was only one thing he could do, meet her tomorrow, ten in the morning, at the park.

Because if he didn't, he could never tell her how much he missed her.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

"You came," She said, without even turning to see his smile and the twinkle hidden in his eyes, "Sit,"

He obeyed, and sat beside her on the green bench and sighed, "So, what's this I need to know,"

She turned to him, his smile was genuine, his eyes glimmering. He wore his soccer uniform.

But he made the outfit look like designer, it looked unbelievable on him.

Unlike him, her hair was pulled into a bun, and she wore a track suit that wore stains of chocolate and soda.

The outfit wore _her_, she looked like trash, and felt like it.

"You look gorgeous," He complimented, and wiped away a tear of mascara from her face.

She forced a smile, "Derrick, I'll always care about you -"

"I know," He nodded, and continued to listen.

"But, you love Dylan," She reminded him.

Derrick's smile twitched into a frown, "Not exactly -"

She cut him off.

"No, Derrick. I can't ruin everything for you," She tried.

"You need to stay with Dylan, because she's one of the best things that's happened to you," She said.

"And I'm always there to ruin those moments that your supposed to cherish," She whispered.

"I can't keep making you come back to me," She sniffled, "Yesterday night, I realized, I can no longer be apart of your life,"

"Yes you can," He got onto his knees, and held her hand. She let go of his grip.

"No, I can't -" She fought right back, "You love me too much, but it's unhealthy for us to be together,"  
"But why," He whine-shook, on the verge of tears.

"When you broke up with me, I was broken, and depressed," She said, "Practically dying,"

"I didn't know that, I will never do that to you again," He promised.

"No," She yelled, and stood up.

"What happens when we're in college, and you get engaged, where will I be," She cried.

"You'll be right next to me, saying I do," He stood up, and whispered into her ear.

"I can't let you go," He whispered.  
"No, Derrick," She yelled, "You don't get it, do you,"

"We're not forever, we might be for now, but as we progess we won't," She teared up.

"And I can't stand to be as hurt as I was before," She said, "Maybe, someday, I'll be sharing that wedding kiss with you,"

"But, we're not going to get there that easy," She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't stop believing Massie, we'll be together," He tried.

"Hold onto the feeling," She whispered, looking down.

"I'll wait - But, I'm not going to be single that whole time," She said, "I need a reason to miss you,"  
"Not a reason to hate you,"

With that, she skipped away.

Leaving him alone, confused, and crying.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

She sat in a pink chair, in a white room.

She fixed her hair one last time, and smirked.  
"You look so _pretty,_" They all smiled, taking pictures.

"I can't believe it's finally here," She squealed, and turned to her bridesmaids, "I'm so happy,"  
"We all are," The one with the raven black hair hugged her friend, "Oh, I wonder how the boys are doing,"  
"He's probably_ dying _to see you," The blonde one squealed, hopping around.

The amber eyed beauty stayed silent, took in their compliments and turned to the redhead.

"Dylan," She hugged her, "We've been through so much."  
"But we're finally here," The redhead smiled, "_Finally,_" Her eyes shone with tears.

"Dylan Plovert," A voice purred, and out jumped a man their age.

"Chris," Dylan ran to him, holding the ribbons on her dress, she kissed him.

The amber eyed beauty smiled.

They were _happy, _about twelve years ago she would've hated to see Dylan happy.

But now, now she was filled with joy whenever Dylan smiled.

"It's time," The sport fan cheered, and shooed Plovert out of the room.

William Block entered the room, and straightened his tux, "Massie, ready,"

Massie linked arms with her father, "I was _born _ready,"

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

He stood face, to face with his bride.

She looked beautiful, breathtaking.

"Derrick Harrington, do you take Massie Block as your wife," The preacher asked.

He sighed, "Hell yes," He cleared his throat, "I mean - I do,"

His friends laughed, punching each others arms, while the girls giggled.

"Massie Block, do you take Derrick Harrington as your husband," The preacher asked.

Massie smirked, "Oh, hell yeah," She giggled, "I do,"

"I now pronounce you husbund, and wife," The preacher announced.

Everyone clapped.

"You may now, kiss the bride," The preacher finished.

Massie leaned in, but Derrick held her arms stopping her.

"Don't stop believing Massie," He whispered.

"Hold onto the feeling," She whispered back.

They kissed, remembering how much pain they lived through just to reach this day.

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight people_

**"Love, it hurts, but there's always a reward at the end,"**


End file.
